


The View from the Verandah

by RachaelGold



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelGold/pseuds/RachaelGold
Summary: Just what is Chakotay looking at through his field visors? Shore leave gets interesting!Setting:Season 5





	The View from the Verandah

Chakotay did a double take and dropped the field visors to his waist. He couldn't quite believe what he'd just seen, and for a moment his mind swirled in confusion. Behind him the happy sounds of some of the crew wafted past him. They were devoting themselves to the thorough enjoyment of their first shore leave in many months. This was the perfect place for some relaxation, some much needed downtime for the beleaguered crew of Voyager. The facilities boasted an expansive swimming pool and surrounding patio. Just in front of the balustrade where Chakotay was standing, there was a steep drop to a verdant valley. It drew the eye across the sea of grass to the rocky outcrop on the far side. Somewhere unseen, a small river wound its silent way amongst the stalks to finally emerge at a cleft in the beach far to his left, biting its way to the sea. The warm soft sunshine spread its fingers across the whole valley, lending it an ethereal quality and gently lighting sparkles on the water and sand. This could so easily have been a quiet idyllic spot on earth. 

"Harry!" came Tom's distant voice, "that tall blonde with the drinks has been eyeing you. Did you see the smile on her face when she saw you?" 

"You're imagining things. She's smiling at everyone." 

"No…I swear she definitely likes you! Get over there and give her some of that boyish charm of yours!" 

"Oh, grow up and leave him alone!" admonished B'Elanna, giving Tom a playful slap. 

Chakotay suddenly collected himself and began to look around. Had anybody else been looking where he had? He glanced around and saw most of the crew were sunbathing, frolicking on the beach or in the pool. They were far too busy enjoying themselves to take much notice of what he was doing. True, a number of people had field visors with them, but he noted with utter relief that nobody else was remotely interested in using them right now. 

He stepped carefully away from the crew, wandering along a verandah that graced the front of a series of guest rooms, until he could stand where he would be unobserved for a moment. It wouldn't do for the crew to pick up on his discovery. Cautiously, he lifted the field visors again. He should second check this, he thought to himself gleefully, and more than a curl of anticipation fluttered in his belly. Careful not to focus too quickly on his former viewpoint, he panned the visors along the opposing rocky headland towards the sea. A luxurious villa came into view, one Kathryn Janeway had graciously been given for her exclusive use. It was at least two miles distant, and for a moment the image was fuzzy. He could just make out the arched windows of the building and the sweep of a small pool before it. As the visors refocused, a tall drinks glass on a table distilled itself from the blur. Chakotay lowered the viewer just a fraction and there she was again. Lying stretched out like a cat on a sunbed, soaking up the pink sunshine on her pale skin. One leg bent as she smoothed something delicate and aromatic on her skin. 

And naked. Well, not quite, he decided. She still wore the bottom half of her green bikini. Was it her? For a moment he still couldn't quite believe it. The face was turned away, but a flick of the head stirred a mass of unmistakable auburn hair. 

He zoomed in, and drank in this delicious vista. The visors had gratifyingly powerful magnification, he decided. His eyes swept the curves of two beautiful breasts, pale and creamy, crowned with inviting dusky nipples, and he caught his breath. He truly didn't want to snoop but he didn't want to forget this either. He never thought he'd ever have the opportunity to see this much of her. He probably never would again, and it was something he'd fantasised about for years. His groin gave an involuntary twitch of excitement, but he tried to fight the sensation. It was wrong to get aroused by this. 

He reached up and tapped his comm badge. "Chakotay to Janeway!" 

The distant figure swivelled slightly and reached out to pick something up from the table. "Janeway here." 

"Right now, I'm staring through a pair of Starfleet issue field visors, and the view I'm getting is…how shall I put it…quite _uncaptainly_." 

For a second nothing happened, then the distant prone figure sat up with a gasp and dragged a towel across her chest. 

"Oh…don't cover up on my account. I was thoroughly enjoying the view!" commented Chakotay, tongue in cheek. 

"Chakotay…how long have you been perving at me?" 

"Not long, I assure you." 

"Then why didn't you simply avert your eyes?" 

"I told you...I was enjoying the view too much. Making the most of a rare opportunity. And, let's face it, I was seeing a rather interesting facet of my Captain!" 

"Well, damn you, Chakotay! No need to get off on it. They're only mammary structures. You must have seen a few in your time!" 

"Ah...but they're your mammary structures, and, believe me, that makes all the difference!" 

"Huh!" came her indignant response. 

"Well, as it happens, I thought you'd prefer that I told you discretely, rather than ignore the situation...before some other member of our crew here thinks it's a good idea to take a look through their visors." 

"Oh G-d, they haven't, have they?" 

"Not yet, as far as I can tell." 

The distant figure appeared to think about this before giving a grudging reply. "I suppose I ought to thank you…" 

"No need. Just looking out for my Captain. I didn't think you'd want the image of a semi-naked Captain bandied about on the lower decks." 

"Well…no. I suppose not." 

"Are you enjoying yourself over there?" 

"Yes…actually, it's a beautiful spot." 

"Are you on your own? That rather enraptured ambassador's not with you, is he? That little display wasn't for his benefit, was it?" 

"No. I'm on my own," she responded with a slight huff. 

"Want some company?" he said hopefully. Truth was, shore leave was much more of a delight for him when he shared it with Kathryn, and this little incident had somewhat whetted his appetite. "I just might manage to keep you out of trouble. Save you from being arrested for indecent exposure." 

She hesitated, before answering. "Okay, Chakotay. Come on over." 

"Be with you in about half an hour or so. It looks like a long walk." 

"Be careful. Stick to the trail. There are some venomous reptiles in the long grass apparently." 

"Will do. I'll let Tuvok know where I am." 

"Acknowledged. I'll take a shower while you're on your way." 

"No need to get dressed on my account," he said, cheekily. 

"You should be so lucky!" 

"You disappoint me, Kathryn!" he said, with an unforced tone of regret in his voice. 

"Commander, you have a dirty mind! I hope one of those vicious snakes gets you on the way over here!" 

"I'll do my best to avoid them. One spitting cobra around here is quite enough! See you in a few minutes," he said, already descending the rocky path down into the valley between them. "Chakotay out." 

He allowed himself a small smile. What a delicious moment he'd had! He'd been treated to a gloriously unexpected view and he'd managed to save any further embarrassment from the incident. And now that he was going to spend the rest of the afternoon alone with Kathryn, that particular indelible image floating though his mind, everything was just perfect. Life was sweet! 

He hit his comm badge. "Chakotay to Tuvok." 

* * *

  


He climbed the final steps to her villa with a sense of growing excitement. He'd waded his long legs through the whispering grass, in a state of semi-arousal. His accidental glimpse underneath her uniform had reawakened those suppressed feelings he always felt towards his best friend. It had reminded him there was a woman under there. A full-blooded passionate woman, not a frigid untouchable one as he had rather convinced himself of late. And a beautiful one at that! 

It had stirred his imagination, and in the forty minutes it had taken him to cross the valley, he'd talked himself into taking advantage of the situation and making a play for her. A pleasant afternoon of laughter and companionship with his dear friend might have been appealing to him an hour or so ago, but now his body craved much more. He'd desired this woman for five years and patience hadn't rewarded him. Maybe it was time for a different tack. 

The patio doors had been left open to admit him, and he pushed through the silky drapes billowing in the breeze. It was darker inside, and it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust. A noise from another room at the rear told him Kathryn's whereabouts. Taking a deep gulp of the fragrant air, he moved towards the sound, silently pushing open the door. 

Kathryn had only just come out of the shower, and her damp hair clung around her face, dripping rivulets of water down her neck. She had her back to Chakotay as he entered the room, and she sat down in front of a dressing table, lifting a hairbrush. The towel around her sank slightly revealing an attractive expanse of bare back. He'd seen her in a towel before, of course, and the sparks of attraction had most definitely crackled across the space between them on that distant occasion too. He could still remember the unnerving sensations generated, the recognisation from both of them as to the nature of what was happening and the undeniable power of the attraction between them. And then their awkward backing away from the inevitable. This time, he decided, he wasn't going to back down so easily. 

He leaned against the door jamb and watched her as she began drying her hair. He smiled to himself appreciatively. She was still an incredibly attractive woman. 

Her hand paused in mid-air, as she suddenly became aware that he was watching her. She stared briefly at his reflection in the mirror, then dropped the brush on the dresser and swivelled round. 

"Chakotay!" she remarked, a hint of annoyance lacing her voice. "What are you doing in here?" She rose from the stool, clutching the towel to her chest. 

He cleared his throat. "Hoping for a much closer view," he said, attempting a cheeky grin, and rather surprising himself with his audacity. Having got the words out, it was already too late to chicken out. 

Kathryn's mouth opened and shut in shock. It took her a few seconds before she could respond. She could easily have parried with an equally playful remark, turning the whole thing into a joke, but she didn't. Maybe the smouldering fire in his eyes alerted her that he was in fact deadly serious. This was not her usual biddable First Officer standing before her. This was a man who meant business. "B..but…Chakotay…you can't think…" 

"Oh…I think I can. You've been evading me long enough, Kathryn Janeway. This has been a long time coming. You know as well as I do that we're both madly attracted to each other, and I've had something of an eye-opener today. Your little display just now has made me realise that your defences are not quite so unbreachable as you'd like me to think they are. You're no nun, my dear!" 

"How dare you!" 

"You need this, Kathryn." 

"I do not!" 

"You do. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for me." 

He saw her hesitate and that was enough. He knew what really held her back. Protocol and fear. 

He took off his jacket and tossed it aside. "I thought so. No-one in their right mind would expect you to go without for thirty years. Can you imagine how stupid it would all sound? The two of us, old and decrepit, facing a panel of admirals when we got back? _Your honours, my First Officer and I fancied the pants off each other for thirty years, but protocol dictated that we refrain from intimate contact. So instead we sat beside each other day after day, frustrated and unhappy, jealous as hell whenever the other showed any interest in someone else. We sacrificed our own happiness, gave up the best years of our lives, struggled on without the comfort of the most basic of human needs...no physical contact, no companionship...no sex...but we did it for the good of the ship. Now can we have our pat on the back, please?_ Can you imagine the incredulity on their faces?" 

Kathryn's face twisted in some sort of amused acceptance of what he was saying. "Thirty years!" he whispered gently, emphasising his point. 

"We can't!" she commented miserably. 

"Oh, I assure you we can," he responded. "It's whether we should which is under question here. Kathryn, the ship isn't going to stop flying, if we take this step. We're both capable of remaining professional from the moment we step onto the Bridge. The crew isn't going to lose respect for either of us. In fact, they probably think we've been at it hammer and tongs for years…" 

"That doesn't make it right…" 

"It doesn't make it wrong. What is there to lose? Give me three good reasons why we shouldn't take this step! And skip the protocol lecture! I've already said how ridiculous it sounds for you to hide behind that any longer." 

Kathryn studied him solemnly for a few moments. "Chakotay…it could be an utter disaster. If this doesn't work…" 

He took a step towards her, reaching out a hand and allowing his fingers to dust the side of her face tenderly. "Kathryn…it's not going to happen. Period. I've never been surer about anything. I love you and I intend to fully commit here…" 

"But you're hardly the monogamous sort. Your track record with relationships has hardly been stellar." 

"Huh! Before I met you, I never felt this profoundly for anyone. Since I met you, no-one has ever come close to satisfying me. They were all doomed to failure…because none of them were you. My feelings for you have always over-shadowed every attempt I've ever made to move on. I assure you, I am able and willing to make a lifetime commitment here. I wouldn't risk our friendship or our command relationship for anything less. I…will…not…walk…out…on…you, Kathryn Janeway!" he said, emphasising each word meaningfully. "I promise you that. You will never be alone so long as I have breath in my body." He watched as she searched his face hopefully. He could see he was beginning to win this argument. "This is the real deal and you're stuck with me for life." 

Her head tilted slightly, and her eyes began to glisten. "Okay then...I have to remain objective…I can't afford to be distracted." 

"We are both capable of functioning professionally, no matter what is happening in our private lives. Maybe we'll have a few heady months, but we'll still be the same two intelligent, discerning people in a crisis. Contrary to what you may think, having sex doesn't fry your brains. And we'll find some equilibrium somehow. Besides, I happen to think not acting on this is pretty distracting. Don't tell me you haven't spent idle moments on the Bridge daydreaming!" A twist of her mouth indicated that he'd hit the truth there. "Kathryn, you'll be a much more fulfilled and happy person, I guarantee it. You don't need to stay celibate to maintain your edge. That kind of thinking belongs in the dark ages. And a happy Captain means a happy ship. Everyone will benefit, you'll see." 

Her eyes swept the ceiling. "If only I could believe that…" He glanced down, and was dismayed to notice her white knuckles. She had death-like grip on the towel. 

"I think you'll have to try it to believe it," he said softly. "You don't learn to swim without getting in the water. So what else? You've only managed two." 

Kathryn shook her head, thinking furiously, but unable for the moment to find voice to a third objection. 

"See, you can't think of another. I knew it. The only objection that would carry any weight with me right now is that you really don't desire it. But you do, don't you? Deep down, you do." 

Kathryn threw him a pleading look. She was completely unable to say she didn't want what he was proposing, but her eyes begged him not to press her. 

"Give me one afternoon, Kathryn, and I'll prove it to you. You'll see how good we are together. I'll send your senses reeling so much, you'll go back to the ship with a damned satisfied smile on your face, and you'll wonder how you managed to keep your hands off me for five years." 

"Chakotay, please don't push this. We cross this barrier, and there'll be no turning back." 

"I've got to. This isn't going to go away. We have to address this now. I've waited patiently for you to come to me. But you're never going to come of your own volition, are you? I've realised that now. You hid behind Mark for a while, and now you're hiding behind protocol. It's time to end this dreadful longing…" He stepped back and started to pull his turtle neck over his head. 

"What are you doing?" she blustered. 

"Fair's fair, Kathryn. I've seen you almost naked today. It's your turn to get a damned good look at me!" he said, releasing the fly on his pants. 

Her eyes widened. "Wait, Chakotay! This isn't right!" 

"Oh yes it is!" he eyed her with determination. "It's never been more right. You know, I should have ripped that towel off you on New Earth. It would have saved us three years of frustration and heartache." He laughed at the expression of horror on her face. "If the idea of us getting naked together is totally abhorrent to you, Kathryn, you can go through right now and call up security. They'll have you back on the ship in seconds, but you'll miss out on an afternoon of pure ecstasy. So I'm betting that deep down you know what's good for you." By now he was down to his boxers, but, to her surprise, he did not remove them. His interest in matters carnal was, however, blindingly obvious. "Take a long hard look, Kathryn. See what you do to me?" he said provocatively. She'd made no attempt to move past him, and he knew...he absolutely knew...she was weakening. 

Her gaze now met his in some sort of resolution. "Not taking them off?" she queried, with her natural twinkle at last showing in her eye. 

"Your privilege," he commented simply. He stepped forward and buried his fingers in her hair. She sighed, leaning her head into his hand, and he pulled her closer. He began kissing her neck, punctuating his caresses with whispers of encouragement, and he felt her body begin to respond. "Give me the towel!" he cajoled. 

Reluctantly, she released her vice-like grip on the towel, and the knot of cloth at her breast fell under the control of his fingers. For the moment, he held the precious material in place. "What's it to be, Kathryn? Run away like a frightened kitten, or spend the afternoon squealing in ecstasy? Call security, or be screwed senseless?" 

He began nibbling her earlobe, and she let out a long moan, unable to resist the powerful magnetism of this man any longer. "Oh Chakotay!" she responded breathily. "Screw me senseless!" 

"Right answer!" he commented, sweeping away the towel that represented the last of Kathryn's resistance to him. He was rewarded with the telling echo of the boxers being ripped from his body. 


End file.
